


Polisèmies endimoniades

by Patatatxan



Series: Love Live Sunshine! [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Això és tot, F/F, Jo que sé, Sí les meves idees de shipeig inclouen que les dues estan enamorades de la Chika i tal, em mola això de posar tags random, ho reconec, l'escena de l'últim capítol reinterpretada?, què faig escrivint això?, una altra escena oblidada, una xorrada
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: L'escena del capítol 13 de la segona temporada on la You li diu a la Riko que li agrada? Doncs això.





	Polisèmies endimoniades

—M'agrades.

No saps si se l'ha de prendre com una declaració d'amor i només pensa en les ambigüitats d'aquella frase. D'aquella mateixa frase que va utilitzar ella fa un temps, en altres circumstàncies, davant d'una altra noia. Sospira i sent una pressió al cor que no acaba d'entendre. Quan pensa en ella mai sap què és exactament el que sent.

La seva veu li ha resultat estrident, com sempre. Ha exagerat de forma innecessària aquell “m'agrades” allargant l'“a” durant molta estona. El compara amb el seu, el que li va dir aquell dia a la platja a la Chika, més calmat, més senzill i tanmateix, tot i que podria resultar-li molesta —com en algun moment havia pensat que li resultava— el cert és que no guarda rancor per aquesta noia i les seves formes un pel estranyes. Per això no es sorprèn quan li diu:

—A mi també.

Es somriuen. La Riko pensa en les distàncies que s'estableixen en els “m'agrades”, en com per més que en aquella platja li digués a aquella noia que li agradava res ha canviat, segueixen mantenint la mateixa distància i dubta que mai pugui fer res que la canviï. S'ha resignat. Ho ha fet perquè no li queda una altra cosa a fer i per com la Chika, amb les seves ànsies de brillar, ha aconseguit enlluernar-la de tal forma que és incapaç de fer res que pugui apagar, ni que sigui una mica, la seva llum.

Potser és una covarda. Però el cert és que no es va sentir així aquell dia de platja. Tampoc quan va acabar animant a la noia que ara té al davant en sentir-se gelosa d'ella. En aquell moment potser s'havia adonat que, el que fos que sentia per la noia de les mandarines i els somriures, podia ser posat en segon pla per aquell somni que compartien. Aquell somni que ara ja havien complert i que alhora, en aquella aula apartada, es revela com quelcom en certa manera buit.

Havien brillat dalt de l'escenari, havien aconseguit fer ressonar el seu nom, fer-se conèixer com a noies d' _Uranohoshi,_ però ara només queda de tot allò l'aula buida. El piano que probablement desaparegui dintre de poc, que sigui l'últim cop que soni.

El somriure que ha compartit amb ella li revela perquè, tot i que en un principi li molestava la seva presència, ara la cerca sempre. No la odiava, mai l'ha odiat, simplement sentia certa enveja per l'evident vincle que té amb la Chika, per tot el que han passat juntes i del que ella mai n'ha format part. De la mateixa manera que ha vist en la seva mirada enveja per la proximitat de les seves cases, per la mena de vincle estrany i gairebé instantani que es va formar entre ella i la Chika, per les ànsies de la noia de convèncer-la per formar l' _Aqours_.

S'han envejat mútuament per la noia que sempre ha estat al mig de tot, massa brillant per ambdues, amb massa admiració pel seu optimisme; i el que potser en altres circumstàncies hagués preparat el terreny perquè s'odiessin, ha ocasionat una mena d'entesa privada entre les dues que fa que sentin un vincle de proximitat que no s'han atrevit a expressar fins al moment. El que podria haver-les separat les ha unit, però tot i que és habitual que es busquin la mirada, la comprensió de l'altra en tot el que té a veure amb l'altra noia; ara que estan les dues soles, que almenys part d'aquella tensió que hi havia entre elles ha sortit a la superfície amb aquell “m'agrades”, no saben què fer i els hi costa tornar-se a mirar.

Miren per la finestra. Fent veure que aquell “m'agrades” correspost no ha implicat res. És fàcil que les paraules, a vegades, no tinguin aquells sentits que, tanmateix, a les dues els hi agradaria que tinguessin.

La polisèmia els hi permet seguir buscant formes de fugir per afrontar el que pugui haver entre elles i encara mirant les vistes d'aquella finestra, unes vistes que no tornaran a veure mai més, es poden convèncer que allò no importa. Es poden perdre en la sensació melangiosa que els hi causa saber que no podran tornar a aquell institut. En fer-ho acompanyades aconsegueixen sentir-se menys soles de cara al futur i el que pugui passar.

La resta de significats d'aquell verb els poden deixar de banda.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si continuaré escrivint cosetes de les Aqours. Tinc una idea força ambiciosa però que em fa pal per fer un fic de les tres de tercer (les shipejo a les tres juntes, sí) i no sé si l'escriuré però ja veurem? En fi, de nou, segueixo sense saber perquè tinc la necessitat d'escriure i sobretot publicar això però ei, aquí estem.


End file.
